Lovin' in New York: A Trent and Courtney story
by Heartbroken Monster
Summary: Trent and Courtney find each other in a diner in Queens. Trent's a huge star getting ready to be on the Tyra Show. And Courtney's changed a lot. Will they develope feelings for each other? Might be rated M later.
1. Meeting again

**Hey guys. I'm writing my first story. Hope you like it.**After total drama my life turned out better. I focused more on music and a huge recording company heard me sing on total drama island and now I'm one of the biggest stars in America. I got a killer life. Traveling on tour, going to clubs, meeting awesome people, and eating wherever I want for free. Now I'm on my way to new York city to be on the Tyra banks show.

* * *

"We're almost to manhattan. Do you want to stop and get something to eat in Queens?" my limo, Devin driver asked.

"Yeah sure man. I'm totally starved." I said. I looked out the window. "how about over there?" I asked, pointing to a diner on the street. It was pretty small, and there weren't a lot a people there, but hey the smaller the better. And here there is less of a chance that I will get mobbed by fans. Devin pulled up In front of the diner. I put on my shades on and stepped out of the limo. The place was decent. Different from most places I've been, but not bad at all.

I opened the door and went up to the front desk. "One?" the waitor asked. I nodded. He led me to a table by the window and put a menu in front of me. "Your waitor will be Courtney today." he said and walked away. I burried my head in the menu. I remember a Courtney. She was the prep from the show. She was Duncan's girl until he decided to go for Gwen. It's a shame. She really liked him too. I remember how upset she was.

"Hi I'm Courtney and I'll be your server today." the waitress said. "can I start you off with a drink." she asked. I looked up from the menu and smiled slightly. It was Courtney. The Courtney I knew. She looked so different. her hair was longer and flowed down to her waist and she had blonde highlights. She wore a tight fitting orange top and short jean shorts. She had eyeliner and mascrara that made her eyes look absolutely stunning. I smirked.

"Well hello there, gorgeous." I said huskily. She blushed. I know it doesn't sound like me, but you know the fame rushes to your head and it changes you. "I'll have a coke." she smiled an walked off. She doesn't remember me. "Wait." I called. She turned around. "Do I look familiar to you at all?" she smiled.

"Oh course you do, Trent. I was waiting for you to remember me." she said. She looked back and bit her lip. "Well you are practically family so you can eat back here." she said pointing to the back room that said 'employees only'. She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the back and opened the door. There were a bunch of kids dancing to Sexy Chick.

"Come dance with me, chica." one guy said and picked Courtney up in bridal style. She giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Later, Zane." she said. He chuckled and put her down. "We can sit over here." she pointed to and empty booth. I shrugged and sat down. She did as well. I just stared at her. She was so different. Not at all like the Courtney I used to know. She met my gaze and smiled. "Do you want to eat something?" she asked handing me a menu.

"Uh.. Yeah." I said taking the menu. "Hey. Can I ask you a question?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. "Is he your boyfriend." I asked pointing to the guy who picked her up earlier.

"Nah. He's just a friend. In fact he's not even a friend. He's family. This is all my family. And Im as single as a pringle." she said and giggled. I chuckled.

"Oh." I said. "Can I ask you another question?" I asked. She smiled. "If you already asked one question, what makes you think you can't ask another?" she asked.

"Heh, right. So uh... There is no easy was to say this, but what happened to Preppy I play by the rules Courtney?" I asked.

"Preppy Courtney is gone. She found things more important in life then getting good grades and being top in class. Like music, friends, family, and having fun." she said honestly. "My parents don't seem to care. Considering my dad's usually passed out drunk on the couch and my mom is too busy yelling at him to get a job. So I'm fine what I'm doing. Ooh I love this song." she said getting up to dance to Say Hey by Michael Franti.

"Thanks." i said as someone handed me my food. I barely ate any of it. I was to busy watching Courtney. I don't know why. There was just something about her then the other girls I've met that I couldn't figure out.

_This one goes out to you and yours, worldwide_

_ I say, hey, I be gone today But I be back around the way Seems like everywhere I go The more I see, the less I know But I know one thing that I love you, baby girl I love you, I love you, I love you_

_ I've been a lot of places all around the way I've seen a lot of joy, and I've seen a lot of pain But I don't want to write a love song for the world I just want to write a song about a boy and a girl_

_ Junkies on the corner, always calling my name And the kids on the corner playing ghetto games When I saw you getting down, girl, I hoped it was you And when I looked into your eyes, I knew it was true_

_ I say, hey, I be gone today But I be back around the way Seems like everywhere I go The more I see, the less I know But I know one thing that I love you, baby girl I love you, I love you, I love you_

_ Now I'm not a highly metaphysical man But I know when the stars are aligned you can Bump into a person in the middle of the road Look into their eyes, and you suddenly know _

_Rocking in the dance hall, moving with you Dancing in the night in the middle of June My momma told me don't lose you 'Cause the best luck I had was you_

_ I say, hey, I be gone today But I be back around the way It seems like everywhere I go The more I see, the less I know But I know one thing that I love you, baby girl I love you, I love you, I love you_

_And I say, rocking in the dance, hall moving with you I say, hey momma, hey momma, close to you Rocking in the dance hall, moving with you I say, hey, trippa, trippa, got to shoot_

_ Rocking in the dance hall, moving with you I say, hey momma, close to you Rocking in the dance hall, moving with you I say, hey momma, hey momma, hey momma, hey momma Hey momma, hey momma, hey momma, hey momma_

_ My momma told me don't lose you 'Cause the best luck I had was you And I know one thing that I love you I say, hey, I be gone today But I'll be back around the way It seems like everywhere I go The more I see, the less I know_

_I say, hey, I be gone today But I'll be back around the way It seems like everywhere I go The more I see, the less I know But I know one thing that I love you, baby girl I love you, I love you, I love you I love you, I love you, I love you I love you, I love you, I love you I love you, I love you, I love you_

_ Rocking in the dance hall, moving with you I say, hey papa, hey papa, hey momma, hey momma Rocking in the dance hall, moving with you Come on, hey papa, hey papa, come to shoot (Hey mama, hey mama)_

The song was over and I was finished eating. I looked at my watch. 10:00 I stayed longer than I thought. I paid for my food and started to look for Courtney. "Hey have you seen Courtney." I asked one of Courtney's friends

"Yeah she had to go home early today." he said. "She told me to tell you bye." he said. I sighed.

"Thanks, man." I said and started to leave, but he grabbed my shoulder. "Your not the guy from the show are you?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm _a_ guy from the show." I said. He narrowed his eyes.

"You're not going to hurt Courtney again. Or we are going to have some serious problems. We all are." he said, grabbing me by the collar and lifting me about a foot off the ground.

"I'm not that guy." I gasped out.

"Oh." he said and chuckled nervously. "Hey, well my bad. I'm Diego by the way." he said and patted me on the back. "Oh yeah your the one who dated that goth girl. And your the famous one. Trent Westbrooke, right?" he asked. I nodded. "You see the girl over there. That's my girlfriend. She's a huge fan. I was supposed to give this to Courtney so you could sign it." he said pulling out a picture of me. I pulled out a pen and signed it.

"Dude. Thanks!" he said running to his girlfriend. He handed it to her and she squealed and hugged him. I couldn't help but smile. I left the resturant with a smile on my face, but the smile left when I realized that I hadn't got any info on Courtney. I don't know her number, where she lives, or even her last name. I walked to my limo and Devin opened the door for me. I got in and burried my head in my hands.

"Is there something bothering you Mr. Westbrooke?" Devin asked.

"Nothing you should worry about, Dee." I said. He nods and starts to drive. Queens is so different, from the other places in the city. I look out the window to see many other apartments, shops, and people walking. I smirked as one girl with an acoustic guitar and headphones caught my eye. "Devin, pull up right here." I demanded softly. He nodded and did as he was told. I poked my head out of the sunroof.

"Hey, Courtney. Need a ride?" she turned around and smiled.

"Wow. Mr. Richie Rich is picking me up in a limo. Sweet." she said getting in.

"Where to, Miss?" Devin asked.

"Just make two lefts then a right. It's a bright pink building. You'll know it when you see it." she said.

"So what are you listening to?" I asked. She smiled.

"The same song from earlier. It's my favorite. If any guy were to try and serenade me it would have to be that song." she explained. "Hey there is a talent show at my school tomorrow maybe around seven or eight. If you want to go we're all walking there together. We are meeting at the diner." she said.

"Sure." I agreed. She squealed, and hugged me.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you! You're the best, Trent. Here's my number just in case you need any information." she said handing me a piece of paper with her name and number. "I meant to give it to you earlier, but my mom called me and told me I had to leave early."

"Hey, don't worry about it. It's cool." I assured.

She smiled and hugged me. "Thanks. Thanks for showing up in my life again. I'm glad I made at least on friend on the show. I know how much of a jerk I was." she said still embracing me. I didn't know what to say after that. "Well this is my stop. Thanks for the ride." she said.

"N-no P-problem." I stuttered. She giggled and made her way out of the car. I turned to Devin. "Devin, I need three really big favors. One: get me a hotel in Queens as close to this place as you can possibly find. Two: get yourself a hotel room as well so you can take the day off tomorrow. And three: can I borrow the limo tomorrow." he picked up a phone and handed me the spare key. This is gonna be good.

* * *

**Well how was it. It took me a really long time to write it because I was writing it on my ipod. Anyway. Review**


	2. Talent Show

**The only thing I have to say about the flame I got is that Gwen is a whore and if I write any stories with her in it, it will probably not be a happy ending. Anyways on with the story!**

Where is he? He said he would be here. Maybe something important came up and he is just running late. Or he just didn't want to come. Zane noticed my distress and comforted me.

"It's alright. He'll be here, Chica." he said. I smiled at him. "Maybe we should start walking." I'm sure he'll show up." he said. I nodded and grabbed my guitar. My friends Diego, Zane, Jane, Jason, Kayla, Olivia, and I walked outside and gasped. Trent was leaning against his limo and smirking at us.

"Thought you guys could use a ride." he said. Everyone piled into the limo and I started to, but Trent put a hand on my shoulder. He smiled. "How about you sit in the front with me. I need someone to give me directions." he said and opened the door for me. Jane, Kayla, and olivia's heads popped out of the sunroof.

"Awwww." they all said in unison. I blushed. Diego and Zane were giving him thumbs up. I rolled my eyes and stepped into the car. Trent chuckled and Did the same. I punched Trent's shoulder lightly.

"What did I do?" he whined. I rolled my eyes and hugged him.

"It means a lot that you came. I'm nervous enough as it is." I sighed. He put a hand in my shoulder.

"I'm sure you'll do fine." He assured me. I feel different when I'm around him. It's not like how I've felt with any other guy. Do I like him? And more importantly does he like me. He's a huge famous musician and I'm just some girl he used to know. He couldn't possibly like me, right? "So what are you singing?" he asked. I pondered for a moment and told him it was a surprise. I told him the directions and he started the car.

"Do you even know how to drive this thing?" I asked. He put on his sunglasses and turned to face me. He smirked.

"No clue." he replied. My whole body stiffened.

"Oh god I'm afraid" I said and grasped my guitar. He chuckled. He started driving and he didn't kill us. When we were almost there. I still didn't give up the possiblity that we were all going to die. "Make a left here." I said. Trent made a sharp turn, making me and everyone in the back scream there lungs out in pure terror. "Oh my god. You could have killed us." I gasped out.

"Sure it's possible. But I didn't, and we are at the school and guess what. Your going to do a kick ass job tonight." he explained. "Besides. A little anxiety is good for you before a show." I swallowed hard, still a little shakin' up after the sharp turn.

"I-I hope y-your right." I stuttered. He chuckled.

"I'm always right." He boasted and leaned back in his seat, kicking his feet up. I rolled my eyes and hit him on the chest. He winced. "You guys go ahead in. I'll meet you inside. I just need to make a quick phone call." he said. I nodded and stepped out of the car.

Trent's POV

"Hey, Devin, what day is the Tyra Show?" I asked.

"Friday. It's in a week. She said she wanted you to see the city." he informed.

"Thanks. Sorry for calling you on your day off." I said and hung up. I hopped out of the car and started to open the door.

"Oh my God! Your Trent Westbrooke.!" I heard a high pitch voice scream. Damn. Not now!

"Oh my god! Where?" another voice shrieked.

Before I knew it there were a huge group of girls chasing me. I ran behind a truck and hid there for a while. I looked underneath the car and saw that the girls were still running. I sighed in relief. Thank god. Now I got to run all the way back to school. "There he is." the same girl shrieked. Oh shit. I ran to the door and closed it. Thankfully the girls didn't come inside yet. I looked around and spotted Diego.

"Hey, Diego. Crazy fan girls outside. Help!" I gasped, out of precious oxygen. He ran to the door and locked. "Thanks. Has Courtney started yet?" he shook his head.

"She's just about to. Here you can sit with us." he said leading me the gym. I sat next to Diego and one of the other girls.

"Well hello there." she said huskily. Oh god.

"Uh hi." I said kind of awkwardly. She was about to say something, but the lights when off and Courtney went up on stage. She lowered the microphone and started to sing.

_Oh, oh, never find a love like this _

_Oh, oh, never find a love like this _

_Well we go back so far swingin' in your backyard All the things that we used to do _

_We were cool back in high school, ooh, I really liked you Must have been your attitude_

_And that's why you keep on runnin' in and out of my mind _

_As the years they all roll by, baby, now I know why I keep comin' back to you _

_You're the only one that knows me, love it when you hold me I'd never find a love like this, let me hear you say _

_Now I'll never be lonely, look at what you've shown me I'd never find a love like this _

_When this life tries to keep us apart You keep callin' me back to your heart, let me hear you say I'm so glad you found me, wrap you all around me I'd never find a love like this _

_All the guys tried to take me, you're the one who saved me I feel like I owe you my life _

_And as strange as it may seem, I'll go if you take me I'm willing to sacrifice _

_And that's why you keep on runnin' in and out of my mind As the years they all roll by, it's not hard to know why I keep comin' back to you _

_You're the only one that knows me, love it when you hold me I'd never find a love like this, let me hear you say _

_Now I'll never be lonely, look at what you've shown me I'd never find a love like this When this life tries to keep us apart _

_You keep callin' me back to your heart, let me hear you say I'm so glad you found me, wrap you all around me I'd never find a love like this _

An African American teen with a mic came out of the curtains and started singing. Or rapping. Whatever you want to call it... **(A/N: I think he supposed to be rapping XD)**

_May never find a l-l-love like this _

_That still make me think about my middle school kiss _

_I sit here in this chair and I wish for you not to leave me now _

_My friends they always told me, not to make you my wifey _

_Man they was puttin' you down And now they see we rollin', me and you, we strollin' _

_They don't wanna come around Let me hear you say You're the only one that knows me, love it when you hold me I'd never find a love like this, let me hear you say _

_Now I'll never be lonely, look at what you've shown me I'd never find a love like this _

_When this life tries to keep us apart You keep callin' me back to your heart, let me hear you say I'm so glad you found me, wrap you all around me I'd never find a love like this _

_Oh, oh, never find a love like this _

_Oh, oh, never find a love like this Oh, oh, never find a love like this _

_Oh, oh, never find a love like this _

_Oh, oh, never find a love like this _

_When this life tries to keep us apart You keep callin' me back to your heart, let me hear you say _

_Oh, oh, never find a love like this _

_Oh, oh, never find a love like this _

Everyone started clapping and all of Courtney's friends headed to the back of the stage. Someone with a bonquet of roses bumped in to me. "Sorry, ma- wait. Your Trent Westbrooke!" he yelled. I winced, but faked a smile.

"Sure am. Can I have one of these?" I asked pointing the flowers.

"Sure." he agreed handing me one of them. Why am I doing this?

"Thanks." I said and ran backstage. I saw Courtney talking to the guy from the show.

"Thanks for helping me Trevon." she said. She took a quick glance at me and smiled. "Hey Trent." she said and motioned for me to come here. I hid the rose behind my back. "Trent, Trevon. Trevon, Tre-"

"Oh I already know you from the show. And, man, your music is tight." he said loudly. Courtney looked at him like he was crazy.

"No one says that anymore." she teased.

"I do." he protested. She chuckled.

"Exactly my point." she teased again.

"Ooph." he fake gasped and put his hand on his chest. "That hurts, baby girl. It really does. Now if you'll if you'll excuse me. I've gotta girl waiting for me in the car. Later." He said and left.

"Hey you did a good job today, Courtney." I admitted.

"Thanks." she said. There was sort of an awkward silence.

"Here!" I said handing her the rose, but my voice went in a very high pitch making me sound desperate. She took it and smiled. She got in her toes and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks, Trent. Thanks for everything." she said and starte to leave.

"Wait. Do you need a ride?" she smiled.

"No thanks. My house is just around the corner. I can walk." she said and headed out the door. I'm not going to follow her. I'm not going to follow her.

"Hey, Court. Can I walk with you?" I asked. Shit. She smiled.

"Of course you can." she said and smiled. As corny and cliché as it sounds, but her smile does give me butterflies. Do I like her? So what if I do? She turned to me.

"So how'd you like the show?" she asked. I smiled.

"It was awesome. How long have you been playing guitar?" I asked.

"About five years." she answered. We walked and talked for awhile and got to know each other better. She was still seventeen while I was eighteen. She still played the violin and learned how to play drums. "Well here's my apartment. You can come in." I raised an eyebrow. "That as, if you want to." she said looking down at the ground sheepishly. I chuckled at how shy she was.

"Sure." I said tilting her head up. She smiled. And opened the door. "By the way. My dad is probably drunk, or passed out drunk. And my mom is probably cursing at him in Spanish. So you might want to stay quiet." she informed. I let out a sigh.

"Alright then." I mumbled. She giggled. I stepped inside to see a woman in her late fourties sweeping up broken glass and a mad passed out on a couch grasping an empty beer bottle.

"¿Por qué hasta me quede con usted? No eres más que un asno perezoso que siempre está borracho!" The woman mumbled to herself. Courtney rolled her eyes and pushed me into her room, without us being seen by her parents.

"Tomorrow's my birthday." she blurted out quietly, sitting on her bed. I took a moment to observe her room. There were a lot of posters of Natasha Bedingfield and her walls were painted orange. I sat down next to her and smiled.

"Let me take you out." I said scooting closer to her. She bit her lip, but smiled at the same time.

"You mean like a date?" she asked laying her head on my shoulder. I gulped and started to sweat a little bit.

"Yeah, like a date." I agreed.

"I don't know." She muttered and bit her lip. She looked at me and smiled. "Sure, call me tomorrow." I cringed when I heard glass break and a bunch of yelling. "You gotta go. Like, Now!" She said and pushed me towards the door.

"Who the hell are you suppose to be?" I heard a irritated male voice snap. I turned to see Courtney's dad glaring at me. I gulped and waved nervously.

"He's obviously one of Courtney's friends. Leave him alone." Her mom snapped.

"Don't tell me what to do!" He snapped right back.

"You've got to go now!" Courtney yelled and pushed me out the front door. "Don't forget to call me!" She reminded. I nodded and she closed the doors. So I did like her and she said yes when I asked her out. Not a bad day.

"There he is!" A teenage girl shrieked. Ah so close. I thought before running for my life.

**Hope you liked it. Review! Oh and I am currently writing a Harold and Courtney friendship story with all the tdi characters in highschool... Be on the look out for it!**


	3. The Best Birthday Ever

**I'm back! Hello my peeps. You're talking to a new seventh grader here. Just got my report card and I'm finally aloud on the computer again cuz my alll A's! So I know I haven't updated in... well... months. But its all good. I'm back, I'm ready and I got the half of the next chapter done. Ya'll ready for this!**

* * *

I woke up the next morning from the sound of yelling and groaned angrily. Usually I'm okay with all the screaming because I know they'll be okay, but it's seven in the morning on a Saturday. Can't they give me a break. Just this once. I get out of bed and change into a red and gray shirt striped V-neck shirt that goes to my elbows, white skinny jeans, and red converse. I walked into the living room where my mom and dad were fighting and grabbed my purse. My parents stopped fighting for a moment.

"Happy Birthday." My mom said and kissed my cheek. I smiled. "I made you a birthday breakfast, but your hung over father ate it." She said and glared at him. My smile faded as they started fighting again. I sighed and went out the door without being noticed. I pressed the elevator button and waited patiently. When it finally got there was my neighbor and my best friend Zane's little step brother, a twelve year old boy named Devon. He had blonde hair and was tan and he had braces. His black hoodie was covering his eyes, but you could still see that his eyes were closed, and he completely zoning out while he was listening to his iPod. I smiled slightly and walked into the elevator.

"Hey can I listen?" I asked. He took out his headphones and opened his emrald green eyes. Just like Trent's.

_Cute._

"Hey Court, Happy Birthday." He said and smiled up at me. I smiled back and said thanks. He hesitated before saying, "Zane was telling me about that Trent guy."

"Aw don't be sad. Maybe when your older." I teased and put my arm around his shoulder. He blushed.

"Wha- n-no I didn't m-mean-" He babbled, completely flustered. I laughed and he just sighed. I ruffled his hair.

"You know I'm just kidding." I said. He sighed and leaned against the elevator door. "You shouldn't do that you do that you know?" He rolled his eyes.

"Who are you? My mother?" He asked. A minute later the door opened and Devon fell out of the elevator. I giggled slightly and helped him up.

"Nope and I'm glad." I teased. His face was red as a tomato from the embarrassment. He headed out the elevator without saying another word. "Your welcome." I shouted. When he didn't respond I rolled my eyes and pressed the elevator button. I headed out the elevator and into the crowded streets of Queens, not sure where to go. I think it's time I've visited my dear friend Alejandro...

Yes, he lives here in Queens with his mom. He's not the same heartless jerk who uses people like he when he was on Total Drama World Tour. He just wanted to win and I respect that. When he first moved here he didn't have many friends. And I hated him at first for the show, but then we talked and became best friends.

I started walking down the street to see Alejandro's mom's pawn shop. The door was locked and had a closed sign on it. I saw that Alejandro was sleeping on the front desk. I smirked and knocked on the door loudly. His eyes shot open and he fell off the desk. I giggled. He got up and looked at the door. He glared at me and I just waved. "What!" He roared and opened the door. I stepped back a little and didn't say anything. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sorry. I was up all night and I'm really tired. Come on in, Amiga." He said and opened the door. "You know why ,right?" He asked. I shook my head and he sighed "I'm getting ready to go to school and I have all these papers to sign because of me not being a U.S. citizen yet." I smiled slightly.

"Do you need a hug?" I ask and hold my arms out. He nods slowly. I lunge towards him and crush him in a hug. I heard him chuckle.

"Oh, Courtney, you always cheer me up." He mumbles. I smile instantly.

"Let's go for a walk." I say and grab his arm. He chuckles as I try to pull him out the door. "Pleeaaassseee." I plead giving him puppy dog eyes.

"As much as I want to, I can't. I have to watch the store for my mom." He says. I sit back in a chair and pout.

"But you have to! It's my birthday! I'm eighteen now! You have to do what I say!" I said. He rolled his eyes and ruffled my hair.

"Happy Birthday." He said. I glared at him and smoothed down my hair "Are you doing anything special?"

"Just one thing. I got a man taking me out tonight. Jealous?" I teased. He rolled his eyes. My phone went off. "I bet that's him now." I say and answer the phone with a hey.

"Hey Courtney. Happy Birthday. Ready for that date I promised." Trent said. I smiled.

"Of course. What did you have in mind?" I questioned.

"Well what would you say if I got us the reservations to one of the best restaurants in New York?" He asked. My eyes widened.

"Wow, you don't have to do all that for me, Trent." I started. "I would have been fine with just a movie and a trip to McDonald's or something."

"I want to, Courtney. It's your birthday and I want you to have a good time." He admits. I smile slightly. He's so sweet. "So I'll pick you up at six?" He asked.

"Sure. But maybe you should leave the limo at home, Hun." I tease. I hear him chuckle over the phone. "See you tonight?" I ask.

"Yeah. See you tonight." He says. I hang up the phone. I turn to Alejandro.

"I'm going home to get ready." I say. I sigh dreamily before leaving the pawn shop. I start walking home and saying high to most of the people in my neighborhood. I say 'thank you' to the few people who say happy birthday to me. I stop walking when I come across a shopping cart with a box with about three of little german shephards puppies. I looked around for a sign. They said free. I looked around once more before picking up the box. I smile and start to walk home.

When I got home I saw that my parents weren't home. Smiling, I put the box down and watched as the puppies all piled out. I smiled as they all takled me and licked my face. This is one of my best birthday's yet.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long. A little heads up on the next chapter. Their first date finally happens. Will everything go as planned? Will sparks fly? Only one thing to do. REVIEW!**


End file.
